Reunited
by cheesynachos3
Summary: Josie is reunited with her parents after nearly 20 years. What will her parents think of Florian? How will they react? I DO NOT OWN MR SELFRIDGE!
1. Chapter 1

**I'm back writing another story, instead of relaxing. **

**I really hope you enjoy it.**

"My parents have invited us round for lunch on Sunday" Josie reads out as she reads the letter that arrived in the post this morning. Josie has not seen or heard from her mum and dad for nearly 20 years, the last time she saw them she had just given birth to her, crazy and annoying, daughter, Sybil Evangeline Mardle. "They can't wait to see Sybil again and to meet Florian" Agnes smiled before taking another sip of the tea.

"I thought your parents were dead" Agnes said as she grabbed another slice of toast.

"No, to be honest I'm really surprised that they want to meet Florian" she puts down the piece of paper onto the table before the door slowly opened and Sybil entered and sat down.

"What's that?" Sybil pointed out as she looked at the piece of paper which was laying on the table "Oh no, why do we have to see grandma and grandpa?" Sybil moaned.

Josie rolled her eyes "Because we've not seen them since you were born and why do you always moan about it?"

"1, grandpa is always embarrassing me and 2, grandma always has to make me look perfect" Sybil explained.

Florian walked into the room and sat down before he kissed Josie on the lips "morning, darling" Josie looked at him for a moment before kissing him back.

Agnes and Sybil both rolled their eyes "Do you mind I'm still eating" Sybil said loudly.

"What day is it today?" Sybil asked.

Agnes slowly turned to her "It's Saturday, we've got a day off today and tomorrow"

Florian rested his hand on Josie's before their fingers laced together, he went up to her ear "what don't we have a bath together?" he suggested, Josie nodded her head before they made there way to the bathroom.

-x-

Josie handed the yellow sponge to Florian before he washed her back "That's nice" she whispered as they were both sat in the bath together "are you worried about what my parents will think of you?" she asked.

"Yes" he says before he pressed a kiss into her hair.

"Don't worry about it, they will like you" she closes her eyes before turning to him and wrapping her arms round his neck "I love you and I always will" she whispered.

He moved back before resting down on the back of the bathtub "I love you too" he whispered back.

Josie stepped out the bath and grabbed the towel before wrapping it round her body "come on, let's go to bed" holding her hand out towards him before he took hold of it.

-x-

Josie rested her head on Florian chest before trying to get her breath back "Florian, why did we have a bath together and then we have.. you know what I mean?" she asked while Florian started playing with her hair.

"I thought it would be romantic, you know spend the day together" Josie smiled before looking up at him.

"You are so romantic, how did I get so lucky to love and be with someone like you?"

He smiled "You, Josie Mardle, are the most kind, beautiful and romantic woman I have met in my life"

Josie snuggled up to him "you are so sweet, Florian. I really do think my parents will really like you"

"I hope so. Can I ask you a question?" he asked.

Josie looked up "Yes of course"

"How many boyfriends did you have when you were younger?" he asked

"About 3, my dad was really protective with me when it came to boys he always used to say "you be careful with my daughter" Florian laughed.

"I had 2 girlfriends but they weren't as pretty as you"

"My eldest brother used to pick on me and lock me in a wardrobe. But me and my other brother used to hang out all the time, play together, we had a water fight once when we were about 11 or 12"

"My sisters hated me, they always used to throw things at me" Florian said quietly.

"awww, poor you" Josie joked.

"My eldest sister is called Julie and my other sister is called Alice"

"My eldest was called Harold and my other brother is called Andrew and I get the coolest name"

**That's the end of the first chapter let me know what you think.**

**The next chapter we meet Josie's parents.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I would like to say sorry for not updating, I've been in and out of hospital and I don't want to say why. But, I'm back and ready to write more for this story..**

"Sybil, which dress looks best?" Josie asked as she looked at a blue dress and a red dress.

"Blue, it's more...you"

Josie looked round and saw Florian stood in the doorway "How do I look?" he asked nervously.

"Very handsome" she said before leaning in for a kiss "Sybil go and get ready please"

Sybil rolled her eyes "I've just sat down" she muttered before standing up and slamming the door behind her. Josie turned back to Florian.

"What's up with her?" he asked.

"Hormones, she's at the age now where she's you know...grumpy"

"she nearly hit me the other day" Florian said before wrapping his arms around Josie's waist.

"She's too much like her father"

"What happened to her dad anyway?" he asked.

"We were together for 3 months and when I told him I was pregnant he left for a younger girl just like Roger did"

Florian looked at the clock "We must go now"

-x-

Josie walked nervously to the house, she clutched Florian's hand before knocking on the door "I can't do this" she whispered. The door slowly opened and a woman appeared "Hello mother" Josie said.

"Josie, my darling girl how wonderful to see you" Angela said before hugging her only daughter "come in"

Josie stepped inside while Sybil and Florian followed, Josie's dad came rushing up to her and hugged her tightly "steady on, dad" she laughed.

Andrew, Josie's older brother, came walking into the corridor. Josie sighed "What's he doing here?" she asked.

"Don't ask" Charles looked at Sybil and smiled "My goodness, Sybil has grown loads, she's so grown up now"

"Well yeah" she muttered.

"And who is this?" Charles asked as he turned to look at Florian.

Josie shrugged "Ummm..mum, dad, this is Florian he's my partner"

Angela smiled "It's lovely to meet you"

Charles sighed, his daughter was going out with a younger man who probably only a few years older than Sybil. "Josie can I talk to you for a minute?" he asked, Josie nodded her head and there way to the dining room "You're in a relationship with that man?" he asked.

Josie nodded "Yes, is that a problem?"

"He's younger than you, you could of at least thought about it"

Josie shook her head "you have to mention this the moment I get here"

"I'm just saying, you could of gone with a man who was more your age"

Josie sighed, her father was saying she is too old for Florian, "Dad, you never liked any of the men I went out with anyway"

Angela walked in "Sorry, am I interrupting?" she asked.

Josie shook her head "no, you're not"

"Look, Josie he's more Sybil's age and he's too young"

Angela shook her head "oh for god sake, Charles, pull yourself together!" she shouted.

Josie felt tears begin to build up "Mum, just don't get involved" she whispered "Why do you always have to ruin everything?" she asked her father.

"Don't talk to me like that" he said loudly.

"I'm not a kid anymore, I'm forty years old you can't talk to me like that anymore"

"You're acting like one!"

"I hate you!" she screamed, tears running down her face "I wish you were never born". Josie ran out the room crying before Florian took hold of her arm "We're going home" she whispered.

**It's a bit dramatic this chapter.**

**Hope you enjoyed it...**


	3. Chapter 3

**I had this crazy idea of adding a few songs some of the characters could sing. I know I'm mental..**

Josie sat in the living room wiping away the tears before Florian came in "Your mum told me what happened"

"Florian, could I have some time alone please?" she asked.

He smiled weakly and nodded "Of course" he finally said before walking out the room. Josie stood and looked out the window, she felt really hurt.

_I've made up my mind, don't need to think it over,_

_ If I'm wrong I am right, don't need to look no further,_

_ This ain't lust, I know this is love but, If I tell the world,_

_ I'll never say enough, Cause it was not said by you, _

_ And that's exactly what I need to do, If I'm in love_

_ with you, Should I give up, or should I just keep_

_ chasing pavements? Even if it leads nowhere, Or_

_ would it be a waste? Even if I knew my place should_

_ I leave it there? Should I give up, or should I just keep chasing _

_ pavements? Even if it leads nowhere, I'd built myself up, And_

_ fly around in circles, Wait then as my heart drops, and my back_

_ begins to tingle. Finally could this be it, Should I give up, or should_

_ I just keep chasing pavements? Even if it leads nowhere, or would_

_ it be a waste? Even if I knew my place should I leave it there? _

_ Should I give up, or should I just keep chasing pavements?_

_ Even if it leads nowhere, should I give up, or should I just keep_

_ chasing pavements? Even if it leads nowhere, or would it be a_

_ waste? Even if I knew my place should I leave it there? Should_

_ I give up, or should I just chasing pavements? Should I just keep_

_ chasing pavements? Should I give up, or should I just keep chasing_

_ pavements, even if it leads nowhere, or would it be a waste? _

_ If I knew my place should I leave it there? Should I give up,_

_ or should I just keep on chasing pavements? Even if it leads_

_nowhere_.

Josie looked around the room to make sure no one heard her singing, Sybil came in clapping "you're a pretty good singer" she says before sitting down.

"Thank you, were you stood there for the whole time?" she asked quietly.

Sybil nodded "yes, I don't think anyone else heard you"

-x-

Agnes walked into Josie's bedroom carrying a box of stuff "Okay, I've packed up all my stuff and here are some things I thought you would want to have" Josie looked in the box.

"Thank you, it will be sad to see you move out, it was so nice with you living here"

Agnes smiled "Thank you, Josie." she said before moving out the room, she stopped "Oh Josie, I heard you singing earlier, you were really good" she finally says before she carried on walking down the corridor.

Sybil and Elizabeth stood together in the living room,

_Sybil- Some folks like to get away for a holiday from the neighbourhood._

_ Hop a flight to Miami beach or to Hollywood, But I'm taking a grey-_

_ hound on the Hudson river line. I'm in a New York state of mind._

_ Elizabeth- It was so easy living day by day, out of touch with the rhythm_

_ and the blues, but now I need a little give and take._

_ Sybil- The New York Times._

_ Elizabeth- The Daily News._

_ Sybil- Oh, it comes down to reality, and it's fine with me, 'cause I've let_

_ it slide._

_ Elizabeth- Don't care if it's Chinatown or on Riverside._

_ Sybil- I don't have any reasons._

_ Elizabeth- I've left them all behind/_

_ Sybil- I'm in a New York state of.._

_ Both- Mind._

_ Elizabeth- I'm just taking a Greyhound._

_ Sybil- On the Hudson River..._

_ Both- Line.._

_ Sybil- 'Cause I'm in.._

_ Elizabeth- I'm in a New York.._

_ Sybil- State.._

_ Elizabeth- of_

_ Both- Mind.._

_ Sybil- New York State.._

_ Both- of mind.._

**Hope you have enjoyed this chapter, I've added 2 songs in and it's becoming more like Glee now..**


End file.
